the 'happy' Uchiha household
by evilbadgal16
Summary: Uchiha Kosuke broke his mother's precious painting... who's brave enough to face the wrath of Uchiha Sakura, one of the most scariest woman in the fire country? why just ask help from the youngest brother! slight SasuSaku


**Hi there! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle... please review and tell me what you guys think of it... flames are welcome but not too much coz I'm a newbie and all... Anyway... please enjoy and review! **

THE 'HAPPY' UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD

"I'm home…" a guy said as he entered the Uchiha household, and by household, a mean a freaking huge larger than a freaking castle modern day mansion.

_18 year old Uchiha Kosuke has raven hair which styled like his father in a duck ass type and has emerald eyes, the oldest child and son to Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, a special jounin and an undercover ANBU captain. Said to be the smartest ninja in Konoha after beating Shikamaru who had the IQ of 200 with his IQ of 280! He also has great medical abilities and inherited the Sharingan as well as the rare Mangekyo Sharingan that only a few selected Uchiha can have. _

Kosuke sighed as he thought about his mission just now which was suppose to take about a week but due to skills and manipulation, his team finished in 2 days. His girlfriend, Uzumaki Rika, the medic and also a special jounin and an ANBU member in his squad, also the daughter of the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto couldn't come and 'have fun' today since it was her 'time of the month'. "That mission was too easy… seriously…"

Suddenly, as he swung his bag, it took off thanks to his monstrous strength he inherited from his mother just like all his siblings, and the bag hit something that went CRASH! before he could save the item. He turned around and widened his eyes when he saw what broke.

"What the hell happened in here—ooh you broke mom's 5 million dollar painting! You are so gonna get it this time Aniki!" Uchiha Reika gasped and then mocked her brother 2 years older. She smirked at the shocked Kosuke as she took a bite on her tomato, the love for tomato inherited from their ever so _loving_ father.

_Uchiha Reika is a 16 year old tomboy punkish girl but with a spoiled side to it. She has pink hair with few black strikes that reach mid waist and onyx eyes. Being the only daughter and 2__nd__ child to Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, she often disobey the rules and was a troublemaker but never seem to show excitement and always slacks off. A newbie jounin who lacks patient but has amazing creativity when in the battle field and odd but impressive medical abilities._

"Don't tell mom!" the oldest of the siblings warned the middle child and she smirked her oh so evil smirk. "Oh I won't… _coz I'm sure mom won notice her 5 EXPENSIVE million dollar painting and I'm VERY sure she won't kill you…"_ she said in her very sadistic self that made her the most evil in the Uchiha clan… suddenly their uncle came into the living room with an orange book that was very familiar…

"Uncle Itachi! What are you doing here?" the boy panicked at the sight of his uncle and glare at his evil smirking sister. "Hmm, can't I come into my own home—ooh you broke Sakura-chan's 5 million dollar painting! Oh you are so gonna get it…" he said and continued reading his book…

When Sasuke and Itachi were about to end the fight, Sakura came quickly and told Sasuke the truth about his clan from the information she got from the 3rd Hokage's old office room. So the 2 brothers unite and lived together. Itachi was currently dating Shizune and Kakashi married Anko 3 years ago. (Imagine Itachi is only 2 years older)

"What kind of uncle and sister wants to watch their own nephew and brother being killed by the hands of the most scary woman in this fucking world?!" the 2 just shrugged their answer as the 18 year old jounin sighed. "Alright… if you won't help me… then uncle, there's always that full stack of books you hid in your secret door under your bed and sis, there's always the time when you lose your virginity a year ago to your boyfriend what's his name…" Oh those 2 are screwed! Never mess with the smart one in the family who also inherited his mother's ability to blackmail through a hard on situation…

The 2 widen their eyes. "How do you know about that?!" they yelled in unison but just as they did just now, he shrugged his answer. "So what are you going to do about it? I mean you lose your virginity at the age of 14 with your girlfriend Rika so I can tell if you tell!" "You're forgetting something foolish little sister… dad caught me and Rika having a wild ride when we were 16 and we didn't stop our fun coz we were on ecstasy at the time and remember what he said? _'That's my boy…but please don't make her pregnant until you guys are at least 18 or 17 like when I got your mom pregnant with you? My idiotic friend will seriously kill me if he found out his precious daughter was pregnant '_" The boy smirked as he saw his scowling sister's face.

"I hate you from the pits of the hell! You're so busted when mom gets home!" she cursed out loudly. "What's up guys?" the youngest of the Uchiha siblings came into the room eating a cup of ramen, a habit he got from the ever so respectable Rokudaime or as their father and the Hokage's best friend, Uchiha would say, the no.1 dead last dobe in fire country.

_Uchiha Taisuke is the youngest of the Uchiha siblings who is only 10 years old and has dark almost brunette red hair due to a mix of Sasue's raven hair and Sakura's pink hair. He has a 1 sided cute emo boy like bang and onyx eyes with a tint of emerald in them. He has an odd personality that seem to match with the hokage himself, funny, loud , a troublemaker and just plain oblivious and also Shikamaru's calm and cool attitude at the same time but he is very smart just like his 2 older siblings. He has a strange but accurate ability to see the opponents moves, intentions and wants by looking at their faces for only 3 seconds and that, along with his amazing ninja powers and intelligence, made him graduated ninja academy at the age of 8 and was now a chuunin under the care of team 7's ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi._

"Taisuke you're here? Perfect… I need you to do something for me…" Reika's eyes widen as she figured about what her evil smartass of a brother would do to their innocent little brother… "Hey you can make Tai-chan take your blame! Only I can make him take my blame!" she growled but the 18 year old just shrugged his response. "Don't listen to him Tai-chan! He's very evil and sadistic today!" the 10 year old look at his sister emotionlessly and turned back to his brother. "50 bucks if you want my service…" the money crazed kid said as he showed his hand. The 3 older people sweat dropped at the habit he inherited from his money obsessed mother.

Kosuke sighed and handed him 50 dollars cash. "Right what do you want me to do aniki?" he then grin his cheeky grin. 'Mood swings…' they all though but of course they knew he was originally like that. "Well I broke mom's 5 million dollar painting so I need you to take the blame for it… coz you know, mom's evil enough to kill her eldest child and you don't want your big brother murdered before he had a chance to make glorious babies with his soon to be fiancée right?" it was a second too late until he realized what he just said. "Make glorious babies? Seriously, you'd thought I was 10 if I didn't know what sex means aniki… so wipe that panic face off…" the little boy smirked.

"Umm you are 10 Tai-chan…" their uncle said sweat dropping as he continued to read his book. The boy then realized that he was, in fact, a 10 year old and pouted. "Fine… gimme 700 bucks… cash!" he smirked and held out his hand making the 3 sweat dropped once more. "What the hell? But I thought you said 50 bucks!" "That was my payment for listening to you… now… pay me or leave me… your choice, _big brother_…" the young Uchiha smirked.

Kosuke felt his right eye twitched as he handed a thousand dollar. "You got change for a thousand?" he said. "No," was the simple reply as the youngest Uchiha slip the thousand dollar bill into his pocket making his big brother twitched and the other 2 sweat dropped thinking, 'note to self: never ask help from a sly 10 year old'. "What? I am gonna get grounded for at least the whole summer so why not make money out of it?" he shrugged as he went to his room, grabbed a soccer ball and scratched it to make it look like the ball hit something and broke it. He then placed the ball near the broken pieces.

"Oh you are good…" the oldest of the 3 siblings muttered and grabbed his bag. "Better get rid of the evidence… ja…" "Wait Kosuke, are you seriously gonna let him do this?!" "Yes now I'm tired so see' ya at dinner… ja…" he said and then disappeared into his bedroom.

LATER THAT EVENING

"I'm home from my days out with the girls—WHAT HAPPENED TO MY 5 MILLION DOLLAR PAINTING?!" the pink haired 35 year old woman yelled through the mansion. "I'm home—Sakura are you okay? You don't look so good…" she turned around to face her husband with fire in her eyes. "Do I look okay, _honey_?!" the frightened yet too cocky to show it husband of Sakura gulped. "Uh I need to see the blockhead for a while… eat dinner without me!"

"What? you're just gonna left me crying about the loss of my precious 5 million dollar painting?!" Sasuke cupped her chin and gave the pink haired woman a sweet kiss. "Sakura, I love you with all my heart but apparently I don't want to die by your hands… so… see you tonight or when you calm down!" he called as he made a dash towards his best friend's house.

Sakura sighed as he made a mental note to _punish _Sasuke later on tonight… she just have to remember where she hid the whips and handcuffs… (Sweat drops) oh… her dear husband is soooo gonna get it tonight… she laughed maniacally in her head before returning to reality.

"Okay WHO DID THIS!?" just then Taisuke came into the room with a fake scared face and trembled in fear. "Uh I-I w-was coming h-home f-f-from Arashi's (Naruto and Hinata's 2nd and youngest child age 10) p-place playing so-soccer but then I tripped on y-y-your rug and it smashed t-the painting…" he said, fake tears slipping down his face. Reika and Itachi watched from a distance as the boy fake cried.

"That boy is so evil!" her sister exclaimed, loud enough for only the 2 of them to hear. "But you gotta admit though, he can act good…" their uncle mused as he went back to reading his book and eating an apple. "And you're okay with that?!" he just shrugged and patted her head before walking away. "Hn. But you do that all the time with Sasuke and I never complained… ja, I need to meet with Shizune…"

WITH SAKURA

"Tears, painting, tears, painting, tears—argh stop confusing me damn it!" Sakura cursed as Taisuke continued playing his_ 'innocent'_ façade. "Okay you're grounded for a month kid! And by grounded I meant no blackmailing, money groping, or pranks… and… well you know… those other parenting grounding stuffs… blah, blah, blah stuffs I don't really get or know…" she said making her 2 children and Itachi who was sitting on the couch sweat dropped. Sakura maybe a mother, but she's still the same unreliable for children caring from her teenage days…

KOSUKE'S ROOM

The oldest of the 3 sweat dropped as he heard his mother's announcement but then smirked as he continued playing High Street5 on his laptop, lying on his huge bed with cool air conditioner cooling him and his furry black cat snuggling next to him. "Man my life is good…" he said and smirked…

**... So how was it? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Please review and thank you very much for reading...**


End file.
